Paige Potter and the Fallen Immortal
by Ada Arian
Summary: Harry's older sister, Paige has just returned to Hogwarts after suffering through the worst summer holiday she's ever experience. Now people have gone missing, new people appear and one ends up dead. Is Paige in the middle of all the mishaps at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

She sees in only black and white. Restless is her soul knowing she can never win. According to Dumbledore her fate was sealed. Paige never believed she could be defeated, but as she sat there in that windowless room the fire in her heart died. Her eyes were empty, and all hope of escape left her.

The door abruptly opened but no one was there. Draco pulled off Paige's invisibility cloak and collapsed beside her.

"You're really hard to track down when you don't think you can be found, you know that?" asked Draco, a sinister smile creeping across his face. Paige just sat there, not wondering why he had come. She glanced at him. She noticed that his nose was bleeding,

"What happened! Paige whispered apprehensively. Draco smeared the blood over his cheek as he tried to wipe it up with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Voldemort had set death eaters in front of every hallway making it nearly impossible for me to find you without being seen." Draco's breathing was shallow. He grabbed Paige's hand reassuringly. There was a spark in her heart. The fire was returning.

Paige kept close to Draco's side as they absconded the windowless room. Paige's breathing became heavy, so Draco gently placed his hand over her mouth.

'How could someone who was raised to be so evil love her so much?' She thought. Paige's mind was racing. When she looked into Draco's eyes though all doubt of his intentions vanished from her thoughts.

Draco stopped walking. Paige listened intently for a sign of advancing danger. She heard faint footsteps. The sound grew louder and increased in pace. People were running in their direction.  
Draco wrapped his arms around her and pushed her against the wall.

'What was he doing?' she thought. Their lives were in peril and he didn't seem to care. She looked into his eyes. There was fear. Fear for her, fear for him, and fear for them.  
It would never work. A Potter and a Malfoy could never live together in peace. It's the Romeo and Juliet love story of the wizarding world. Tragic and full of death.

Draco held her close and Paige felt safe in his arms, though something didn't feel right. The world was spinning. Paige's feet left the ground and she was consumed in darkness.

She felt her feet hit the ground hard, her knees buckled and she fell forward. Draco was smiling at her. Paige looked up at him with curiosity. Since when did Draco know how to apparate? As if he had read Paige's mind, he explained that Snape had taught him how. Paige shuddered at the name.  
Paige pulled off the invisibility cloak and walked into the street. They were in Diagon Alley between Olivander's Wands and Weasley Whirling Whizzes. Everything was different though. There weren't many people in the streets and the people that were there didn't even glance at Draco and Paige.  
Everything was dark. Voldemort had cast his ominous shadow over the Alley. People were terrified to walk anywhere alone.

Paige wanted to avoid any contact with Fred or George while Draco was around. That would make for such an unpleasant meeting; one of them might lose a limb…maybe two. Paige didn't want to think about it. She was pain stricken when she saw George through the front window of the shop. He still loved her and she had betrayed him. What about Draco? He loves her too.  
Why does life have to be so cruel?

Draco and Paige walked around the Alley for a bit just talking about life and how it messes everything up. Paige wasn't even listening half the time. Her mind wandered incredibly far to her parents and Sirius. Harry also came into her thoughts. Did he miss her? Were people searching for her? She'd feel awful if the whole community was out looking for her and she was strolling through Diagon Alley with the enemy. What would that look like?

"Draco thanks for everything but I need you to go home." Paige said with aggression. Draco smiled. "And leave you here all alone? "Right away." He commented sarcastically. Paige glared at him.

"I'm serious, GO NOW!" she yelled as she pushed him away from her.  
The smile faded from Draco's face. Paige couldn't convince herself to look at him as he left. When she turned around he was gone. The guilt weighed heavy on her heart but she knew she did the right thing. The only thing she could've done.

Paige stepped into Fred and George's shop. The warmth made her drowsy. Making her way through a sea of people she forced her way to the counter. George cam out of the back room, and drooped a large box of sugar quills when he saw Paige.  
She crawled under the counter and gave George a hug. Paige felt at home in his arms as he held her. She felt more complete than she ever has. The moment was broken when Fred walked over and Paige hugged him.

"Where have you been?" asked George "Mum and Dad have been out-of-their-skin worried." He wrapped his arms around Paige's waist. Already she was feeling the guilt from not telling him about Draco.

Once again the room began to spin and everything faded into black nothingness. Seconds later they were standing in the Burrow. The smell of mince meat pie wafted through the kitchen window.  
Mrs.Weasley ran out into the garden and pulled Paige into her arms.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright! Oh my! It looks like you have eaten for days!" Mrs.Weasley pointed out in a motherly tone.  
The three of them wandered into the kitchen so Paige could have the food she missed for many weeks. She easily guzzled down two large glasses of pumpkin juice and ate nearly a whole pie.

"Are you ready dear?" asked Mrs.Weasley. Paige looked up from her plate confused. "Wha…"

"Everyone, Paige is back!" Mrs.Weasley's voice cut off Paige's question as she yelled up the stairs.

Paige looked up at George for an idea of what was going on but he just shrugged. A thunderous sound came from the ceiling then moved to the stairs. Suddenly Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fleur and Bill plowed through the kitchen doorway. Paige was mobbed. Everyone was hugging her and asking her where she had been. Paige dare not tell them that Voldemort had held her captive. They might think she had been hurt or that she has changed…for the worse. Her past would support this.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Paige tossed and turned all night. She kept waking up thinking about the first time she met Sirius. Paige was 7 years old and she had been trying to set fire to Gringotts, she was jealous of all those who had money, but failed miserably to do so.

Paige noticed that on the other side of the Alley a man was observing her closely. She didn't think he was dangerous, not many things were to her, and so she kept on trying to burn down Gringotts.  
Paige got frustrated and threw down her wand. The building just wouldn't burn. She slammed her back to the wall and slid down. The mysterious man watched her intently as if he was looking for a sign, a meaning. Paige pulled her knees up to he chest and laid her head on them.That's when the man knew it was her. Lily Potter used to do the same thing when she was angered.

Paige ran from the building as 4 little goblins chased her away. This was more as a daily game for her rather than trouble. The mysterious stranger followed her. As Paige rounded a corner the man grabbed her. She couldn't scream or the goblins would find her.

The man looked ragged with midnight black hair. His hair was shaggy and ungroomed. He held her wrist loosely with calloused hands but didn't plan on letting her go.  
The man didn't talk or answer any of the questions Paige asked him. Paige just sat their feeling defeated. Then as if inspiration had struck the man he spoke.

"You look exactly like your mother, except your eyes. You have your father's eyes." The man grinned as he said that. Paige thought she saw a tear fall but she wasn't sure.

That comment led them into deep conversation about her parents and their years at Hogwarts. Also he revealed that he was her godfather. The last thing he told her before the ministry dragged him back to Azkaban was that she had a little brother, and that's the last thing she saw of Sirius for 4 years.

The back door slammed and Paige sat up in her bed. The morning sun streamed through the curtains making the once dark room unbelievably bright. Paige slid out of bed and walked across the cold wood floor to the other side of the room to get dressed.

Once ready, she journeyed down stairs and entered the kitchen. Everyone was already up and Charlie was there. He walked over and gave Paige a hug. She knew it wasn't just a friendly "glad you're back" hug; it was one that held a secret. Charlie looked at Paige as if something weighed heavy on his mind, then he bent down and kissed her. Everyone stared, then something tore Charlie's tender kiss from Paige and she felt her heart shatter. George had knocked Charlie to the floor and had his wand at his heart.

"George!" Screamed Mrs.Weasley. George didn't let off.

"George stop!" yelled Paige as she fought to pull George away from Charlie. George let go, then apparated

Paige felt the heat rise in her face as she helped Charlie up. She didn't know if she could ever face George or Charlie again. Charlie left through the back door and all attention was back on Paige.

Tears began to stream down her face and she couldn't control them. Mrs.Weasley walked over to try and comfort Paige but that just made things worse. Paige ran up to Ginny's room and locked the door.

'Everything was fine up until the part that Sirius died. Why is everything going wrong now?' she wondered. 'First George, then Draco, and then Charlie. Who's next?'

There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in." Paige said trying to hide the quiver in her voice. Ron poked his head in, and then the rest of him appeared. His ears turned bright red.

'Oh no.' She thought 'Not him too.' Ron stumbled for the right words.

"I just…I was wondering if you're…Are you ok Paige?" he finally said.

Paige thought for a moment about what to say. She couldn't say yes because she would be lying and that would be obvious. She couldn't say no because she doesn't want anyone to know how much this is affecting her.

"Ron" Paige paused for a moment. "Do you think I'm pretty?"  
Ron's ears turned maroon once again. He shut the door and walked over to where Paige was sitting.

"Bloody hell Paige, you know you're gorgeous."  
That made Paige smile some. After the episode down stairs it must have took a lot of courage to say that, for fear that George might hear and he would come hunt you down.

"Paige, you could have any guy in both worlds, and George knows this. He's afraid that you'll meet someone better and he'll lose you."

Paige saw Ron in a different light at that moment. He wasn't just all laughs and the one easily frightened. He was wise. That surprised Paige.

Paige was awaken on Wednesday to find that George hadn't come home the night before. Mrs.Weasley was frantic with worry that he might have done something stupid and got himself into a spot of trouble. Paige didn't believe George would do anything irrational, so she wasn't worried about why he didn't come home.

Ginny, Hermione, and Paige rummaged around in Ginny's room gathering their things for Hogwarts. They were leaving for Diagon Alley soon. All the drama from the previous day prevented anyone from packing. Paige especially looked as though her mind was somewhere else.  
Paige heard Mrs.Weasley coming up the stairs to beckon them to pack faster, so she sped up her packing process. She knew some things were going to be forgotten but that didn't bother her. Last year was so bad Paige didn't care if she was going back to Hogwarts or not.

"Come on girls." Called Mrs.Weasley from the hall. "We still need to buy you new books, that alone will take up most of our time." She continued up the stairs to tell Harry and Ron the same thing. Ginny and Hermione were done packing and began to haul their trunks out into the hall.

"Paige, you must hurry. We're already running late." Hermione said making a last minute trip back into the bedroom to fetch her cat, Crookshanks.

"I'm almost ready" Paige called back to an empty doorway. She looked down. There was near to nothing in her trunk. Everything was still strewn about the room. Mrs.Weasley walked into the room.

"Oh dear." She said looking at all the things Paige had failed to pack.

"Mrs.Weasley I don't know if I can go back." Paige whimpered setting down a picture of George and herself at the Quidditch World Cup.

" Not after all that's happened last year, and how things are going now." Paige fought to hold the tears back.

"Oh Paige, it's not your fault that Sirius died." Mrs.Weasley stated. Paige lost it. Tears streamed down her face like endless rivers of sorrow.

"It's all my fault that he's dead. If only I was stronger he wouldn't have had to come to my rescue and he wouldn't be dead." Paige was trembling with terror. She was making herself believe she was a murderer.

Everything that she had once built up and hid from the world came back with force. The memories she had once blocked out reappeared in her mind more vivid. They taunted her. Everything and everyone that she had once known was killing her. Drowning her in her own pain and sorrow.

"Paige!" An unrecognizable voice called. "Paige!"  
The sound drifted into a faint whisper that she could hardly hear. Then it was gone and Paige became truly alone once again.


End file.
